


A Kings secret

by Pansexual_Sinner



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Stealing a Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Sinner/pseuds/Pansexual_Sinner
Summary: King Spade rules over his kingdom with an iron fist he uses to crush his opponents and their familys. But then something makes him stop his killing spree.





	A Kings secret

With heavy breathing he was standing over the now lifeless body of his opponent. One of his subjects who had dared to fight him, telling him, that how he reigned, was not right and stood up against him. What a fool to think he could win against his own King. He had to admit that this warrior was a very good one, worth a position of a Capatain and he had managed to actually hurt him. That cut at his jaw would surely scar, but it didn't matter now. This insolent idiot was dead and the rest of the revolution would be crushed like his body. Another battle scream reminded King Spade that he still had to deal with this warriors wife. In an fruitless attempt of revenge she throw herself at him, but soon collided into a wall. With his whip he grabbed her, throwing her around some more with brute force until he was out of breath. His fingers closed then around her neck and it would have been easy to just suffocate her, but decided to trash her head into the wall, again and again and again until he was also covered in her blood. He was not known for mercy, but for doing the dirty stuff himself. This whole revolution affair was nasty but he would hunt them all down and kill them to teach those Lightner Supporters a lesson. King Spade was on his way out when he heard another cry. But not from an attacker... it was a baby in the room on the other side of that wall, which was now covered in the allegedly mothers blood. For a moment he hesitated, torn between leave it be and put an end to this. He decided for the latter. This was a seed of revolution and he would not allow it to blossom. He was not stopping at anybody!

So he ended up at the crib and his eyeless stare fell onto the smallest Spade he had ever seen. Even the tiniest amount of force would be enough to crash them. His whip sneaked up into the small bed, ready to just wrap around them and be done with it, but that toddler suddenly grabbed it with a force he could have never imagined them to posses. For a moment he went still, fascinated by how the young one was grabbing the foreign object and had stopped crying. Instead they started to munch and suck on the spade end. Would his own child have done the same? Was that what he was missing out because it had been too weak to survive after it was born? Maybe he grew soft too fast on that little thing, because they reminded him of his loss only four days ago. He thought that it wouldn't matter to him, that there was always another slave, who would carry his heir instead of a proper queen he never had. Never wanted. Those kind of relationships got people killed, because they made them weak. But at some point of his reign he realized that he needed a successor and that he wouldn't live forever. He needed someone he could form the way he wanted, to keep up the fight against the oppression by the Lightners.  
The Spade baby sneezed and let the whip slip from their mouth, a tiny blue tongue now stuck out between their lips. What a goofy expression... King Spade found himself unable to harm it anymore, even if this was the offspring of the man who inflicted that still bleeding wound on his jaw. He could leave them behind and someone would probably find them, take care of them... but no. That would maybe lead to the kid being raised as another opponent. So there was only one other choice beside killing them here and now. Spade King pulled off one of his bloodied gloves and stretched out his hand. With the back of a finger he stroke over one round cheek and the toddler immediately tried to catch it. Instead he then cautiously enclosed the little thing with his paw and pulled them out of their comfy bed.

Unbelievable that all Spades were small like this, even he himself must have been this tiny and that their race would grow so big and fearsome. This was his chance to influence someone from the very beginning. This child could be raised as his heir since nobody but he and the slave knew about the miscarriage. And when he would get a real heir of his blood, he could still kill this one here. It was the perfect plan, there was only one problem left. His soldiers were waiting outside, ready to escort him back to the castle, but they should not witness any of this. He couldn't just hide it in his fist and he also had no pockets. The baby again stuck their tongue out, their hands raised up to his direction ready to grab anything that would come near them.  
It made him think and quickly his whip sneaked around the little one, careful not to crush it now by accident and lifted it up. The toddler seemed delightfully excited by this and started to make happy noises before the end of the spade shaped whip was stuffed into their mouth and they started sucking again. If King Spade could keep them quiet like this, they may survive their trip back to the castle in his belly mouth where he could hide them. Maybe this worked so well, because it was kind in their nature to protect their offspring in their second mouths, not that the King knew much about those things. But he just followed his instinct, when he finally stepped out of the house, his new trophy well hidden from prying eyes, if any of his soldiers would be brave enough to look at him directly. Which was mostly not the case. With a grim expression, he walked pass them and grumbled a: "Burn everything down, until only ashes remain", to the captain. With a formal answer, the order was acknowledged and immediately the soldiers were busy to execute it. When his captain started following him, the king said in gruff voice:

"You stay here and make sure that nothing will stay behind, while I return to the castle on my own. Not a single proof of their existence shall be found, or I'll crush your head next."

"A-Aye!"

He made haste to get home and to his private chambers. It's good to be the king, especially if everybody was afraid of you, he thought. Nobody dared to stop him, ask him questions, so he didn't had any further difficulties. Finally the door closed behind him and a smug smile spread over his features. Laying on the ground before him was the slave who had given birth to his first but dead heir. Her weakness had been passed on, so his child has not been viable and for that, he wanted her to slowly suffer to death. But now it seemed like she could be of use after all, with her body still ready to care for a small baby and feed it. So slowly he removed her iron shackles and lifted her up into a kneeling position. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, swollen and infected wounds. It still made him smile, thinking how he enjoyed inflicting those. She was barely conscious but managed to stay exactly how he wanted her to be when one paw pulled her chin up. He stared at her face for a moment, a stoic empty expression on it, like she was taught.

"So, how do you feel today?", he asked in a mocking voice.

"I feel graced by your presence, your majesty."

Emotionless, lifeless, automatic, trained.

"As you should. Now do you think you were punished enough for your misdeed?"

"I will endure every punishment until your majesty thinks I have served my sentence."

"Mhhhh and you're ready to serve your king again?"

"Serving your majesty is my life, my purpose. Your majesty gave me the purpose that I lost."

His grin only widened. That's right, he thought, after the Lightners had abandoned the Darkners and took their purpose with them, it was he, who gave it back. And he would lead his people to glory and freedom one day. And he would have an heir who would carry on his legacy. She wouldn't live to see that day, cause she would loose her purpose as soon, as the baby would be old enough so others could care for them.

"Listen carefully, this is your last chance to truly live up to your purpose, so don't make another mistake. I won't tolerate it, understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good, then I shall be generous and present you my gift to you, your last chance."

When he finally opened his belly mouth again and the little Toddler was lifted towards her, he finally saw some emotions in her face. Something like she was hurt, something like sadness. But she got them under control very quickly.

"This is my heir and you have the honor to take care of it. You'll feed it, you'll protect it and make sure it'll survive. Forget about what happened 4 days ago, this is now our child and nobody ever shall hear anything else from you. Do you understand me?"

With a light nod, she finally looked up to him.

"Yes your majesty... Has your majesty chosen a name for your heir?"

With a mocking smile he though back to the name engraved into the crib and said: "Lancer."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not kind of a theroy I really have about Lancer's origins, but this idea popped into my head some days ago and I thought, I could make a short story about it. I don't have any evidence to believe that he is not related to the king. I hope I catched most of the mistakes after beta reading it once...


End file.
